


Sunkissed Pleasure

by shootngstxr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootngstxr/pseuds/shootngstxr
Summary: Early in the morning, the bedroom he and Sherlock shared was heavenly. Golden light peeked through the window, casting warm, glowing rays onto the bed. A soft cozy glow had settled in the bedroom, making the bed nearly impossible to get up from. God knew how Sherlock managed to do it so early, John thought as he rubbed his eyes. Based on the prompt “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.”





	Sunkissed Pleasure

_ And you just look so beautiful _

_ It's like you were an angel _

_ Can I stop the flow of time? _

_ Can I swim in your divine? _

_ 'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place _

\- Lights Down Low by Max Schneider

  
  


“John? Love, wake up would you?” Sherlock’s voice, a familiar deep baritone, was the first thing John registered as he woke from his slumber. The second was a golden ray of shining light, bright and brilliant. He groaned in protest, burying his face in the achingly soft pillow under him. It was  _ far _ too comfortable in bed, and the sheets felt almost heavenly in the morning. Sherlock tsked. He gave a fond smile and shook his head, dark blue robe swishing gently as he walked away. John heard the soft pitter-patter of Sherlock’s retreating footsteps and sighed, placing an arm over his eyes as he turned in the bed. He really  _ should _ get out of bed. Rosie had school today and, was probably already waking up from her own slumber. Heaving a heavy sigh, John forced his tired eyes open. Early in the morning, the bedroom he and Sherlock shared was  _ heavenly _ . Golden light peeked through the window, casting warm, glowing rays onto the bed. A soft cozy glow had settled in the bedroom, making the bed nearly impossible to get up from. God knew how Sherlock managed to do it so early, John thought as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

John squinted through the sunlight blearily. He found a tall shadowy figure standing over him, hands on his hips. 

“Really dear, just because there aren’t any cases to investigate doesn’t mean we can stay in bed all day.” God, even his pout was adorable. Like an angel in heaven, John thought tiredly. And before his boyfriend could say any more, John grabbed his wrist and tugged him gently into the bed. 

Sherlock gave a small yelp of protest as he was pulled in. “Dear, we  _ really _ should get out of bed,” he insisted, even as John pressed kisses to his neck. 

“Mm, just a little while longer.” 

The other man sighed but obliged, pressing closer to him. John stopped suddenly, turning to look at his boyfriend. 

“What is it?” Sherlock frowned. He studied John carefully, with blue piercing eyes. 

“Nothing, it’s just…” His partner smiled sappily. John’s eyes softened as he ran a hand through Sherlock’s dark curls. “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.” 


End file.
